Mi primer día sin ti
by Lyra Haydee
Summary: Song fic basado en la canción "Mi primer día sin ti" de los Enanitos Verdes, de la pareja Ross y Rachel


Este es mi primer intento de song fic, de otros personajes que no sean de Harry Potter. Va dedicado a la eterna pareja Ross y Rachel de Friends, la canción es Mi primer día sin ti, de los Enanitos Verdes .

* * *

_**Mi primer día sin ti**_

_**No estoy acostumbrado  
es mi primer dia sin ti  
que aun digo nosotros  
cuando estoy pensando en ti **_  
Era el dia de la graduación de Mónica y Rachel, y la pareja de Rachel parecia que no iba a llegar, por lo cual la entristecia. El padre de Mónica le propuso a Ross, que se vistiera para la fiesta, y se ofreciera de acompañante de Rachel. Ross lo hizo, porque Rachel siempre le había gustado, aunque nunca le había dicho nada. Pero lamentablemente para Ross, llego la pareja de Rachel, y se quedo vestido para la fiesta, con cara de tristeza y desilusión. Rachel nunca sabria de ese gesto, hasta después.

_**Cuando termino el verano  
todo parecia bien  
perono me daba cuenta,  
yo confiaba sin saber **_  
Ross se detuvo en las escaleras, viendo partir a Rachel... Se iba su última oportunidad, ya no volvería a verla, o eso creia el. Esa situación quedaría grabada, y confiaba en que Mónica nunca viera esa cinta, porque no podria el soportar la verguenza, que vieran su cara de desilución. Pero quizo el destino, que mucho tiempo después pudiera volver a ver Rachel, justo después de que escapo de la que debia ser su boda, y en que fue a vivir con Mónica, de este modo, llegaron a ser buenos amigos.

_**Que pronto te marcharias  
sin ninguna explicación  
quizas te parezca facil  
que soporte este dolor **_Pero Rachel no lograba darse cuenta de que Ross la quería, hasta en uno de sus cumpleaños. Rachel empezo a buscar en sus recuerdos, como había comenzado todo. Ross había tenido que partir a China, por su trabajo en el museo, y ella había salido con un chico que había conocido en la cafeteria. Ross le dejo el regalo con Chandler, y al abrirlo se sorprendió: era un broche que había visto en la tienda de antigüedades, igual que su abuela tenia cuando era niña y gracias a una indiscresión de Chandler, ella se dió cuenta de la verdad. Pero Ross ya no estaba, en ese momento, estaba viajando a China.

_**Olvidaste algunas cosas  
en tu rapido partir  
y ahora son como tesoros  
que conservo para mi **_  
Rachel trato de alcanzar el avión, para hablar con el antes de que partiera. Una semana era mucho tiempo, para poder hablar del asunto con el. Mientras tanto, ese regalo, lo guardaría como un tesoro. Casi lo alcanza, pero Ross tenia los audifonos, cuando iba a entrar en el avion , por lo que no lo alcanzo a ver . Le pidio a la señorita que verificaba que tuvieran los papeles en orden, que le diera el recado de que le habia encantado el regalo y después hablarian, pero la señorita le dio el mensaje a la persona equivocada, y como Ross tenia los audifonos, no oyo el nombre de Rachel... y nunca supo que pensaba del regalo. Mientras tanto, Rachel pensaba en que sería estupendo ser su novia... al menos asi lo creia hasta que iba a llegar Ross. En ese momento, llego Carl, y ya no fue a esperar a Ross al aeropuerto, pero tuvo una plática "imaginaria" con Ross, donde le pedia una oportunidad. Para Rachel era díficil, porque le daba miedo terminar... Ross era al mismo tiempo su mejor amigo, pero se sentia insegura, las relaciones de Ross nunca duraban mucho, y siempre terminaban mal. Ross le dijo "No, pero tiene que pasar alguna vez. Tu y yo sabemos que somos perfectos el uno para el otro ¿Verdad?" La única pregunta es¿sientes atracción por mi?" Rachel contesto : "No se, nunca antes te vi de esa manera"... El Ross imaginario, en ese momento la beso

_**Nunca me dijiste nada  
acerca de tu pasión  
seducir hasta ganarlo  
y después decir adios **_  
Rachel volvio a la realidad, y ahi estaba Carl, pero le dijo que debia ir a recoger a un amigo al aeropuerto, y lo primero que hizo al irse, fue ponerse el broche que le regalo. Llego al aeropuerto con flores y estaba muy emocionada... pero Ross habia cambiado de planes.

_**Sabias que te marcharias  
sin ninguna explicación  
quizá te parezca fácil  
que soporte este dolor  
que cargue con tu dolor **_  
En el pasillo, los que iban por ahi, pudieron ver primero una muchacha, y detras a Ross, pero al caersele un objeto a la muchacha, Ross la ayudo a recogerlo, y al mismo tiempo, la chica la beso. Al parecer Ross había intentado de esa forma, olvidar a Rachel. Rachel no había visto esa escena, y simplemente, estaba ilusionada, le brillaban los ojos. La alegría de recibir a un amigo, y tal vez un gran amor...

_**Porque este es mi primer día sin verte  
este es mi primer día sin tí  
y la habitación se me hace gigante  
me siento tan pequeño si no estas aquí  
no lo puedo entender... **_  
Rachel había esperado toda la semana, para ver a Ross, para hablar con el, aclarar las cosas, y decirle cuanto lo quería.

_**Cuando termino el verano  
todo parecia bien  
pero no me daba cuenta  
yo confiaba sin saber **_  
La desilusión y el dolor, fue muy fuerte, cuando vio a Ross salir, abrazando a una muchacha. Estaba sonriendo y parecia feliz. Ella no sabía que hacer... Trato de huir, para ocultar la verguenza y la humillación... Que tonta había sido , pensaba. Pero demasiado tarde, Ross la vio y no tuvo mas remedio que quedarse y fingir que no habia visto que abrazaba a otra chica, Julie.

_**Nunca me dijiste nada  
acerca de tu pasión  
seducir hasta ganarlo  
y despues decir adios **_  
Fue una sorpresa cuando llegaron al departamento de Mónica, y vieron llegar apresuradamente a Rachel, quien lo primero que hizo fue tratar de pegarle a Chandler, quien le habia dado el tip de que Ross estaba enamorada de ella, afortunadamente para Chandler, en ese momento llegaron Ross y Julie, causando sorpresa a todos. Sobre todo, porque Ross siempre había estado tras de Rachel y esperandola, a pesar de que ella estuvo con otros chicos antes... Y no tan fácil se animaba a salir con otra, despues de su primer divorcio.

_**Sabias que te marcharias  
sin ninguna explicación  
quizá te parezca fácil  
que soporte este dolor  
que cargue con tu dolor **_  
Los amigos en ese momento comprendieron lo que debía estar sintiendo Rachel, para ellos también era díficil, les había gustado la idea, de que ellos dos estuvieran juntos. Estaban en un dilema, querian fingir sorpresa y alegría por Ross, pero al mismo tiempo si lo hacian, sabian que lastimarian a Rachel.

_**Porque este es mi primer día sin verte  
este es mi primer día sin tí  
y la habitación se me hace gigante  
me siento tan pequeño si no estás aquí  
No lo puedo entender...  
**_

Al día siguiente, Rachel todavia no hablaba con Ross, y Chandler, fue a preguntarle que había pasado (en parte porque Rachel se lo pidió), porque cuando se fue , estaba enamorado de Rachel, y Ross le confeso, que su voz constantemente le decia: "Nunca sucederá. Sigue tu camino" Le dijo que tenía razón, y que sabía que ella solo lo veia como un amigo, que no lo habria intentado con Julie, de no ser por el Chandler en ese momento, sentia que queria que "se lo tragara la tierra." Lo que no sabian Ross y Rachel, es que ese sería el primero, de muchos problemas que la vida les pusiera, antes de poder estar juntos finalmente. muchas reconciliaciones, muchos reencuentros, pero al final, todo valdria la pena...


End file.
